1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer cartridge for an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to a developer cartridge including one or more features that are configured to open and close the shutter of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known image forming apparatus, such as a facsimile machine, a photocopying machine, a printer, and the like, toner is consumed during multiple image forming processes to form toner images on recording sheets. A known toner cartridge (e.g., a first toner cartridge) is inserted into the image forming apparatus. The toner cartridge is manually rotated in a first direction, such that a first projection on the toner cartridge contacts and displaces a corresponding portion of a shutter to thereby open the shutter. The manual rotation also aligns an opening of the toner cartridge with the opening of the image forming apparatus. During the image forming processes, toner is delivered from the toner cartridge to the opening of the image forming apparatus and is consumed to form the images on the sheets.
Eventually, the toner is fully exhausted from the first toner cartridge. The toner cartridge is manually rotated in a second direction, which is opposite to the first direction, such that a second projection of the toner cartridge contacts and displaces a different corresponding portion of the shutter to thereby close the shutter. The exhausted first toner cartridge is removed from the image forming apparatus, and a second toner cartridge, which includes toner, is then inserted into the image forming apparatus.
The known toner cartridge have a number of design and operational characteristics. During insertion and removal, they are required to be rotated by approximately 90° to operate a shutter. Because separate, multiple projections are required (i.e., the first projection to open the shutter of the image forming apparatus and the second projection to close the shutter), manufacture of the known toner cartridge is complicated. Thus, manufacturing costs of the known toner cartridge are thereby increased. Further, the disposition of the multiple projections as axial extensions of the toner cartridge may complicate alignment of the projections with the shutter of the image forming apparatus. Further, the axially extending projections may be prone to damage and breakage during shipping and/or during use of the known toner cartridge.